Act 33: The Great Bull King
is the thirty-third episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. It is the first appearance of MougyuDai-Oh. Synopsis With the Ushi Origami running amuck and Hiro trapped inside, the Shinkenger must work with his grandfather to figure a way to stop the rampage and prevent Happouzu from taking control of it for Akumaro. Plot As the Ushi Origami continues its rampage, Dayu prepares to throw the broken blade of Juzo's Uramasa into the sea as respect for the fallen swordsman when Akumaro reveals that Juzo is still alive and he wishes the former samurai to work for him. He promises to repair her shamisen and Juzo's Uramasa in return. Later that night, Dayu finds Juzo to relay Akumaro's message to him. Meanwhile, after having no luck in finding the Ushi Orgami, Kotoha suggests to Takeru and the others to send the Origami to find Hiro who is still inside the Ushi Origami. By daybreak, the Origami return to Shinkengers as Toji gives Takeru a special Secret Disk to destroy the Ushi Origami. Sending the others ahead of him, Takeru learns that the old man sees the Ushi Origami to be responsible for the death of Hiro's parents. As he expresses his guilt that it is partly his fault that they died and that Hiro is in trouble, Takeru tells him otherwise and returns the Secret Disk to Toji. On their way to find Hiro, the Shinkengers are ambushed by Happouzu and several Nanashi. Takeru joins the battle and when both Dayu and Juzo arrive to hold the Shinkengers back, Takeru goes forward to find Happouzu ready to kill Hiro who tries to tame the Ushi Origami. However, the Origami begins its rampage again as Toji arrives to reveal that he too wished to control the Ushi Origami. Together, Hiro and Toji absorb the excess Mojikara that drives the Ushi Origami wild before it destroys a nearby city. Takeru as Super Shinken Red also destroys Happouzu, who gains the intent to destroy the Ushi Origami now that it cannot be under his control in his second life. Given the reigns of the Ushi Origami, Takeru turns the Ushi Origami into MouGyuDaiOh, who slays the Ayakashi as Juzo and Dayu take their leave. Parting ways with the Sakakibara clan, Takeru and his vassals make their way home with a new Origami in their arsenal. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Hiro Sakakibara's father: *Hiro Sakakibara(Child): Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Super, Shishi (InrouMaru - Shin Kaen no Mai), Origami Beast (Ushi Origami) *Shinken Blue - NA *Shinken Pink - NA *Shinken Green - NA *Shinken Yellow - NA *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 6, . *'Key Title Kanji': 猛 (Rage; referring to the term "mougyuu" or "raging bull") Home video releases *The second volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 17-33, including the Kamen Rider Decade crossover, and was released on April 11th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81l7V+2IFVL. SL1378 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Act 33: The Great Bull King, Act 34: Fatherly Love, Girlish Innocence, Act 35: Eleven Origami All Combination and Act 36: The Curry Samurai. See also (Juzo's return) Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi